


Avant Garde

by kanyamine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanyamine/pseuds/kanyamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette aspires to be the world's best fashion designer. She gets hired as an intern for Gabriel Agreste's fashion line. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avant Garde

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is a small attempt at getting back into fanfic. everyone in the mlb universe will be aged up by 6 years! concrit would be gr8 pls n thanks.

Marinette was close to killing herself.

Of course, not in the literal sense. But she was getting damn near it, with all the caffeine she had been drinking. She could feel her parents worried looks burn through her skin, as the dirty coffee mugs multiplied at a sickening speed. At this point, Marinette was hovering between the fine line of life and death. Fingers combed through her matted hair, a sorry excuse of a bun completely falling out. Her desk was cluttered with numerous designs and folders filled with job applications that she'd looked over to the point where the print blurred. After being sleep deprived for god knows how long, Marinette temporarily entered a state of insanity. After scribbling over some poor excuse for a sketch and spilling coffee all over her worn yoga pants; She went back to staring helplessly at her laptop screen.

 _I'm not achieving anything by sitting here,_ She thought, spinning around in her chair. Grabbing her phone, she checked the notifications on her screen.

alya: heyyyyy girl hows job hunting?? designing clothes for agreste yet? ;)

alya: im so bored, there hasn't been a ladybug sighting in like 2 weeks

alya: i miss u ): we should hang out tmrw? at the park??

alya: bitch if u dont reply now im coming over there

alya: dont test me mari

Marinette sighed tiredly, a smile slowly inching onto her face. Alya would always cheer her up, one way or another. Pushing loose strands of hair out of her face, she typed a quick reply.

mari: Don't get so worked up omg. Listen, I'm working on the job thing. It's a work in progress :/

mari: I doubt that M. Agreste would remember me from the hat competition when I was in grade 9 lol

mari: In the meantime, I'm awaiting a reply from the company. Surprise, Surprise... there's a lot of competition.

mari: Ughhhhhh I'm stressing myself out by just thinking of working there. Not to mention working close to Adrien omg

mari: Sure, we can hang out! I'm dying to get out of my room, its starting to smell like sweat and coffee in here.

And with that being done, Marinette hopped out of her chair. Albeit wobbling a little due to sitting so long, her knees cracked along with her neck. Marinette swore there was a visible butt print on the plastic of her chair. Dusting off her shirt, she gave herself a well deserved stretch. The bluenette swiftly turned off her laptop with a push of a button. Walking to the other side of her room, she tugged the curtains to reveal some much needed sunlight. Marinette stopped to actually take in the sight of her room. The imprints of long gone Adrien Agreste posters were faintly present. Of course, those posters were still in her possession. They were just slowly collecting dust in the back of her closet.

 _I mean, why throw away a perfectly good poster?_ Marinette chuckled to herself, laughing at how embarrassing her younger self was.  _Might become a collectors item in a few years..._

The pink paint of her room slowly chipped away after all these years. Even after 6 years, it still retained the childish sense of a preteen's room. For instance, the many sewn dolls of Ladybug's escapades were arranged in careful manner across the top shelf next to her desk. From the very first villain, Stoneheart, to present day villlains have all been sewn. Of course, the quality of the dolls definitely increased over time. Stoneheart's seams were ripping at the edges, and tufts of fluff were scattered here and there. Lady Wifi was  ~~~~ ~~coincidentally~~ placed right next to the Bubbler. Her eyes crinkled with nostalgic memories of her first encounters of villains.

_Time was running out quickly. Chat Noir was at her side, rushing her into a (thankfully) secluded room. Her spotted earrings were giving several warning beeps, and there was an unsettling nervousness of the possibility of revealing her identity. The anxiety must have seeped through her Perfect Ladybug Facade, because Chat met her with sparkling eyes and a warm smile. Reaching out to hold onto her arm, she met him with a questioning gaze. With an annoyingly loud chuckle, he ruffled her hair._

_"Don't worry, My Lady. I'll protect y-your privacy." She could tell that he wanted to say "I'll protect you", but this wasn't time for another romantic quip. "Your secret will definitely be safe, so there's no need for panicking." Chat flashed a mischievous grin at her. After a brief two finger salute, Chat's tail swished behind him. He went out into the fray ready to confront the villain with courageous bravado that Marinette wished she had._

_She was a little dazed after that encounter. I mean, Chat didn't try to joke with her at all. Marinette was used to seeing hims as the easygoing part of the duo. Rarely had she ever seen Chat so serious. Putting it lightly, Marinette felt a little ashamed. To think that she would just take her prized partner for just a carefree troublemaker. A blush was settling on Marinette's cheeks, not sure how to feel after what happened._

_Her earrings gave a final beep before fading away out of existence. Shaking herself out her stupor, Marinette got back to work. Opening the door, she looked through the slither of space. Chat seemed to be holding up, but she knew that he was nearly slipping from that airy facade. His expression was scrunched up, biting his lips from the frustration of the villain's antics. Marinette hastily shoved a cookie in Tikki's face and nervously paced back and forth. After the kwami was a few bites into the dessert, Marinette summoned her without any warning._

_"Tikki, transform me!" Her transformation halfway through it's process, Marinette ran into the fight without regard for her safety or identity. She knew that Tikki would give her hell later for possibly endangering everything she'd worked so hard to keep secret. In that moment, Marinette couldn't find it in herself to care._

_And so with that, she did the usual procedure. Purify akuma, fist bump Chat, and swing away to lead on a particular stray cat._

Marinette stared longingly at the Chat plushy which was comfortably lying on her bed. Her most prized possession, dare she say it. Walking over to the doll, she carefully took it between her calloused hands. The frayed ends of the cloth were patched with neatly stitched thread. Felt ears were slightly bent, the tail worn down to a stub. And yet, Marinette couldn't find it in herself to give it another kid who l ~~oved~~  liked Chat as much as she did. It might be childish, sure, but Chat reserved a special place in her heart.

"Come to think of it, we haven't encountered an akuma in a while." She rambled to the stuffed Chat, a chuckle bubbling to the surface. "I guess I'll arrange a patrol later in the week, then. Maybe the weekend? Probably don't have any interview sessions during that time. I hope he wouldn't have to miss anything important... Oh, who am I kidding? Chat wouldn't miss a patrol, I'm not giving him enough credit." Marinette snickered, throwing the doll playfully onto the mattress. "Although, he'd probably have to reschedule a few dates.  _Definitely_ a heartbreaker. Hopefully he can find enough time in his busy life for a little ladybug, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for surviving through this unedited mess lol. next chapter will be adriens pov!!


End file.
